


Punishments

by gemini_cole



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry ignores Poppy at a party and pays the consequences.</p>
<p>A/N: While this is Henry and Poppy, it is not part of the "Moth to a Flame" series, and is not an indicator of how that story will play out! Just some smutty fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishments

“You. Come with me.”

Henry raised an eyebrow as Poppy grabbed him by the wrist and began tugging him down the hallway. “What’s going on? What did I do?”

She responded by pushing him through the open doorway to the bedroom, forcing him to walk backwards as she unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it free from his pants. As the back of his knees hit the bed and he sank into a sitting position, Poppy, made quick work of his tie, unknotting it and yanking it off, the force pulling him forward as she bent slightly, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. She eased back infinitesimally to whisper,

“You ignored me tonight. It annoyed me.”

She resumed sucking and nibbling on his lower lip, gratified by the moan she felt in response, as she continued undressing him. Finally with a hard jerk, and a corresponding hip wiggle of assistance from Henry, her beautiful man was gloriously naked. Poppy placed her hands on the planes of his chest and pushed none too gently, forcing him to lie on the bed. Grabbing his tie, she reached for his arms and slid her hands up the length of them as she guided them above his head, tying them to the headboard.

Standing back, she grinned down at him as he tugged experimentally on the knot. Slowly, she slid one strap of her slinky gown off her shoulder, then the other, watching Henry watch her as the scrap of satin cascaded down the curves of her body like the rush of an icy waterfall, and pool at her feet.  Clad in only a scrap of lace that passed as a thong, and the garter belt that held up her stockings, she climbed onto the bed, straddling Henry and grinning maliciously as she ground her hips against his.

“So. Do you wanna do this the easy way or the hard way, Mr., Cavill?”

It was hard for him to form a coherent thought when she moved her hips like that. Clearing his throat, he finally groaned, “What’s the hard way again?”

“Easy way is for you to apologize nicely, and I’ll give you what you want. Hard way? I have my fun first, and make you suffer.”

“Such a bad girl. Why would you make me suffer? I didn’t ignore you _all_ night.”

“Hard way it is, then.”

With that she bent, leaning in so that her hair brushed his chest, tickling him as she began leaving tiny kisses everywhere, starting with his neck, then moving to his shoulders, where she nibbled at him, interspersed with wet open mouth kisses. All the while teasingly rocking her hips against his, feeling his cock twitch tellingly against her heat. Making her way south, she flicked her tongue, sweeping them across and around his nipples, pleased by the soft but still audible intake of breath she heard.

He began to get impatient, arching his hips, shifting side to side. Poppy reached back, and Henry was rewarded with a smart slap to the curve of his ass, just below his hip. Digging her nails into his hips, she bit him hard on his right flank, and began to suck as he flinched beneath her.

“Fuck, Poppy!”

Grinning up at him from beneath her lashes, she murmured, “you know that’s my favorite spot. Say you’re sorry, and it can all be over.”

            “Do I look like a quitter?”

            With that Poppy moved again, sliding sinuously against him as she finally took him in her mouth. Flicking her tongue against the tip, then swirling it over and under, sucking it into her mouth. Hollowing her cheeks, she rubbed the tip of her tongue against the sweet spot under the head, smirking to herself at the now steady stream of profanities coming from Henry’s mouth. If she knew him like she thought she did, he’d give in soon. Grabbing the base of his cock, she began to suck in earnest, bobbing up and down on his shaft as Henry’s hips tried to work against her face. Using all her weight, she draped her free arm across his hips, trying to hold him in place. Relaxing her throat, she went in for the kill, swallowing around him, letting him feel the muscles and the suction of her mouth milking his cock. Poppy felt him swell and get harder still as she pulled away, and sat up.

            “You are evil. God, would you _please_ just fuck me?

            Grinning at him as she made a show of daintily wiping her mouth, she wiggled her hips, knowing it was likely torturing him. “Well?”

            He groaned as he flexed his muscles, tugging on the tie as if trying to get free. “Fine! I’m sorry! For the love of all things good and holy, would you please, please, _pleas_ e fuck me?”

            Smiling victoriously, Poppy leaned down, feathering kisses along his jawline, whispering, “Why, Mr. Cavill. It would be my utmost pleasure.”

            She paused momentarily to strip off her sodden thong tossing it in the general direction of the bathroom. Gripping the base of his cock she eased him home, relishing as always the feeling of fullness, the utter rightness of them together this way. Arching her back, she wound her hips letting Henry’s cock hit all her sweet spots. Through her haze, she looked down to see him watching her, their eyes locking as she smiled at him, her hands sliding through her hair and down her neck to cup her breasts, teasing them, pinching the nipples just like he did, like he knew she liked it.

            “I’m not gonna last much longer, Princess. Tease your clit, Show me how you work it for me, baby.”

            She moaned at his words. She hated to admit how much it turned her on when he got bossy with her like this. As she rubbed her clit in ever quickening circles, she felt Henry move his thighs under her, jostling her as she clenched around him. Biting her lip, she leaned forward, planting her free hand on his chest as she worked her hips faster; the sound of their joint moans filling the room.

            “Now, Princess. Come with me now!” Henry shouted, commanding her, as a final shudder rocked his body, she felt him empty into her, triggering her own release. Slumping forward, she lay on top of him, gasping for breath. After several long moments, she reached up, and began undoing the knots in the tie that held him.

            Kissing her shoulder, Henry finally found his words again as he whispered hoarsely, “if this is the punishment that I get when you get ignored at parties, I’m taking you out more often, Buttercup.”

 

 


End file.
